1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of sports equipment and training systems, and specifically in one exemplary aspect to a resistance training apparatus employing coiled resistance for athletic training involving a coach and a player or athlete.
2. Description of Related Technology
Athletic training processes, both apparatuses and methodologies, are well known in the art. Athletic training processes, such as related to resistance training provide a method for improving athletic ability during a simulated exercise routine. For instance, FIG. 1 illustrates one type of conventional athletic resistance trainer 100 involving both coach 102 and player 104 to improve strength and endurance of player 104. In this system, player 104 attaches to nylon strap 106 of trainer 100, coach 102 grabs handle 105 attached to nylon strap 108, and player 104 directs coach 102 through one or more training exercises. Another type of conventional athletic resistance trainer (not shown) involves attachment of wrist, ankle, arm, barbells, or other weighted devices to a player. Continuing with this trainer example, player learns how to perform a desired athletic move so that during regulation play, when the weights are removed, the player may perform better because of training with increased resistance.
However, there are still needed an improved resistance system and apparatus that permits easy initial configuring and reconfiguring, i.e., multiple adaptive learning, muscle isolation training, strength training, speed training, and agility, to improve athletic agility and quickness, which minimizes required labor and/or time from initial athletic screening by a coach. Such improved apparatus and methods would ideally minimize labor-intensive tasks of adjustment and/or installation of apparatuses and structures. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for an improved process or system to provide multiple configurations, and thus permit the creation of customized training configurations and minimally evasive processes using one or more structures or components. In addition, the improved process or system would assist in directed and real-time training of players and athletes alike by one or more coaches and thereby potentially increase strength and endurance of a player in a non-invasive, non-injury manner.